Family Guy Wiki:Quahog Five News
= Episode Previews = 400px|center 400px 400px = Upcoming Episodes = Below is the list of upcoming episodes. All times are EDT. Watch these then come back to the FGWiki to share your knowledge. Upcoming episodes can be found on The Futon Critic, TV on MSN, and Fox Flash :Blue: New Episode :Green: Re-Run = Recently Aired Episodes = Below is the list of recently aired episodes. Watch or rewatch them again and help contribute more to the FGWiki episode pages. =Show News = Archive 1 (May 2005 - June 2006) Seth MacFarlane wins Webby Award Wednesday, May 6, 2009 Seth MacFarlane wins Webby Award for Film & Video Person of the Year. Family Guy movie in "early stages" Saturday, May 2, 2009 Renewed buzz about the [http://familyguy.onsugar.com/3106766 Family Guy movie]. Return of the Jedi to get Family Guy treatment Monday, March 2, 2009 Talks about future episodes and the upcoming star wars parodies http://www.thrfeed.com/2009/03/family-guy-to-parody-return-of-the-jedi.html. Hulu Episodes tubeforme.com has a list of Family Guy episodes from hulu.com to watch. Cast to appear on Inside the Actors Studio The voice cast of Family Guy will be appearing in an upcoming episode of Bravo's Inside the Actors Studio. Date to be announced. = Repository of Episodes = newstvnow.com has a repository of Family Guy episodes to watch online. Family Guy Roleplay First ever Family Guy roleplay forum http://familyguyspot.proboards62.com/index.cgi Seth MacFarlane is 1 wealthy 'Family' guy Monday, November 3, 2008 Talks about how Seth is Hollywood's hundred-million dollar man. More details in the link below. http://news.yahoo.com/s/ap/20081103/ap_en_ot/tv_q_a_seth_macfarlane. $2 Billion Family Guy Empire Saturday, November 1, 2008 Successful animated sitcom empire. More details in the link below. http://www.foxbusiness.com/story/small-business/seth-macfarlanes--billion-family-guy-empire/. Big New Deal for Family Guy's Seth MacFarlane Monday, May 5, 2008 Talks about how Seth has worked out a deal and more until potentially 2012. More details in the link below. http://tv.ign.com/articles/871/871629p1.html. Family Guy goes on without creator Seth MacFarlane Sunday, November 18, 2007 Talks about how Seth is not providing the final touch ups for the 3 upcoming episodes (which end up being Padre De Familia, Peter's Daughter, and McStroke) that were nearly completed before the strike. http://www.tvsquad.com/2007/11/18/family-guy-goes-on-without-creator-seth-macfarlane/. Family Guy may strike back Tuesday, September 25, 2007 Includes info about doing the future sequels to the star wars series http://www.tvsquad.com/2007/09/25/family-guy-may-strike-back/. A preview of the Star Wars-based season premiere and more. Sunday, July 29, 2007 The following includes info from the upcoming season http://tv.ign.com/articles/809/809007p1.html. Live table read of Stewie Kills Lois at TCA Monday, July 23, 2007 The following includes scenes from the upcoming 100th episode http://blog.meevee.com/my_weblog/2007/07/family-guy-crac.html. ...and another article on the subject http://www.tvsquad.com/2007/07/23/family-guy-100th-episode-table-read-tca-report/. MacFarlane says Family Guy movie possible Sunday, July 22, 2007 Read the folliwng article as Seth McFarlane hints of a possible feature film down the line. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/hr/content_display/news/e3id9fbcaf5600044bfbfe12b9a82711a8f. Family Guy to spoof Star Wars in season opener Saturday, May 26, 2007 The cartoon has received George Lucas' blessing to spoof Star Wars. The episode will be an hour-long and use the Family Guy characters to recreate Star Wars. So, Peter Griffin will be Han Solo, Lois will be Leia, Stewie will be Darth Vader, Brian will be Chewbacca, Chris will be Luke. Etc, etc. http://www.tvsquad.com/2007/05/26/family-guy-to-spoof-star-wars-in-season-opener/. Judge says he'll throw out Burnett's Family Guy case Saturday, May 26, 2007 Burnett claims the character was used without her permission, along with a snippet of the music from The Carol Burnett Show. Unfortunately for Burnett, U.S. District Judge Dean Pregerson has said he'll probably dismiss the case, http://www.tvsquad.com/2007/05/26/judge-says-hell-throw-out-burnetts-family-guy-case/. Syndication rights go to non-Fox station group Thursday, July 6, 2006 Peter Griffin is going outside the Family. Fox has sold the off-network syndication rights to its animated sitcom Family Guy to Tribune stations. The show was expected to go to Fox-affiliated stations. Beginning in 2007, Tribune will carry reruns of Family on its stations, which operate in 20 major markets and cover approximately 38 percent of the US. The move is part of Tribune's efforts to bolster its roster of comedies. "We look forward to the show having a positive impact on ratings and revenues across our group," John Reardon, president of Tribune Broadcasting, told Broadcasting & Cable. http://www.tv.com/family-guy/show/348/story/5215.html. = Wiki News = May 25, 2006 -''' '''Family Guy Wiki gets a mention from the Family Guy Reference Archives May 29, 2006 -''' '''Family Guy Wiki gets a mention from Quag's Corner. June 3, 2006 -''' '''Family Guy Wiki is listed on JengaJam. June 9, 2006 -''' '''Family Guy Wiki is one month old. June 10, 2006 -''' A new stylesheet, and various new templates are added to '''Family Guy Wiki. June 24, 2007 -''' episode guide and episode pages have been fully implemented with the new templates '' = Episode TV Schedule = Have you seen an episode on TV recently and want to learn more about it? If it was on TV, it's on this list. Episodes are ordered in chronological order. You can add shows yourself from schedule at adult swim for family guy here *'Mon Jan. 7, 2008 -' "Fast Times at Buddy Cianci Jr. High" SYN *'Mon Jan. 7, 2008 -' "Brian Goes Back to College" SYN *'Mon Jan. 7, 2008 -' "Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater" 9:00P TBS *'Mon Jan. 7, 2008 -' "Holy Crap" 9:30P TBS *'Mon Jan. 7, 2008 -' "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives" 10:00P TBS *'Mon Jan. 7, 2008 -' "Death Lives" 10:30P TBS *'Mon Jan. 7, 2008 -' "Death Has a Shadow" 11:00P & 2:00A Toon *'Tue Jan. 8, 2008 -' "Stewie B. Goode" SYN *'Tue Jan. 8, 2008 -' "The Courtship of Stewie's Father" SYN *'Tue Jan. 8, 2008 -' "I Never Met the Dead Man" 11:00P & 2:00A Toon *'Tue Jan. 8, 2008 -' "Mind Over Murder" 11:30P & 2:30A Toon *'Wed Jan. 9, 2008 -' "Bango Was His Name Oh!" SYN *'Wed Jan. 9, 2008 -' "The Fat Guy Strangler" SYN *'Wed Jan. 9, 2008 -' "Chitty Chitty Death Bang" 11:00P & 2:00A Toon *'Wed Jan. 9, 2008 -' "A Hero Sits Next Door" 11:30P & 2:30A Toon *'Thu Jan. 10, 2008 -' "Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure" SYN *'Thu Jan. 10, 2008 -' "Brian Sings and Swings" SYN *'Thu Jan. 10, 2008 -' "The Son Also Draws" 11:00P & 2:00A Toon *'Thu Jan. 10, 2008 -' "Brian: Portrait of a Dog" 11:30P & 2:30A Toon *'Fri Jan. 11, 2008 -' "Don't Make Me Over" SYN *'Fri Jan. 11, 2008 -' "The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz" SYN *'Sat-Sun Jan. 11-12, 2008 -' "The Thin White Line" SYN *'Sun Jan. 12, 2008 -' "McStroke" FOX - PREMIERE *'Sun Jan. 13, 2008 -' "Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater" 10:30P & 2:00A Toon *'Sun Jan. 13, 2008 -' "Meet the Quagmires" 11:00P & 2:30A Toon *'Mon Jan. 14, 2008 -' "Running Mates" 11:00P & 2:00A Toon *'Tue Jan. 15, 2008 -' "There's Something About Paulie" 11:00P & 2:00A Toon *'Tue Jan. 15, 2008 -' "Holy Crap" 11:30P & 2:30A Toon *'Wed Jan. 16, 2008 -' "If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin'" 11:00P & 2:00A Toon *'Wed Jan. 16, 2008 -' "Love Thy Trophy" 11:30P & 2:30A Toon *'Thu Jan. 17, 2008 -' "Death Is a Bitch" 11:00P & 2:00A Toon *'Thu Jan. 17, 2008 -' "The King Is Dead" 11:30P & 2:30A Toon *'Sun Jan. 20, 2008 -' PRE-EMPTED ON FOX *'Sun Jan. 20, 2008 -' "Brian in Love" 10:30P & 2:00A Toon *'Sun Jan. 20, 2008 -' "Movin' Out (Brian's Song)" 11:00P & 2:30A Toon *'Mon Jan. 21, 2008 -' "I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar" 11:00P & 2:00A Toon *'Tue Jan. 22, 2008 -' "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas" 11:00P & 2:00A Toon *'Tue Jan. 22, 2008 -' "Let's Go to the Hop" 11:30P & 2:30A Toon *'Wed Jan. 23, 2008 -' "When You Wish Upon a Weinstein" 11:00P & 2:00A Toon *'Wed Jan. 23, 2008 -' "Da Boom" 11:30P & 2:30A Toon *'Thu Jan. 23, 2008 -' "A Picture's Worth a Thousand Bucks" 11:00P & 2:00A Toon *'Thu Jan. 23, 2008 -' "Fifteen Minutes of Shame" 11:30P & 2:30A Toon *'Sun Jan. 27, 2008 -' "Dammit Janet!" 10:30P & 2:00A Toon *'Sun Jan. 27, 2008 -' "Believe it or Not, Joe's Walking on Air" 11:00P & 2:30A Toon '''Archive (updated at the end of every month) If you wish to look at Family Guy websites, go to Fansites.